Tenchu: Morning Beauty
by Ashes of Winter
Summary: This Takes off 6 yrs after Tenchu: Shadow Assassin. Rikimaru leaves after something bad happens and Ayame comes to bring him home cause Gohda is in need of him. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Spoilers from Shadow Assassin. NOT COMPLETE YET!
1. Chapter 1: Familiar Face

I woke in the early morning to a cold sweat, my naked body was covered in a damp moist and my silver shaggy hair curled from the humidity. Particles of salty water dripped from my face and on to my muscled out arms and chest. I traced the scar in the center of my right eyebrow that reached in a straight line threw my amber eye and down to my cheek bone. Painful memories filled my mind, memories that I thought I had escaped from. Visions of her young innocent face flashed across my thoughts. It had been over four years since that nightmare, a nightmare that soon became my reality. It was a reality I didn't want to live in.

I sat up, leaned against the cold stone wall and took in a deep breath. I glanced around my tiny room and stared out the open door to the sun coming up over the turquoise ocean.

This one bed room stone house was suppose to be my place to get away from the troubles in my life, but this time they seemed to follow me. No matter how far away I could run they always trailed close behind.

The cool wind blew in threw the open windows making the white curtains dance. When the breeze hit my skin it sent a chill down my spine causing me to shiver. I sighed and ran my fingers threw my hair.

I decided I couldn't stay here any longer, four years had been long enough and it was time that I went back to the only family that I had. I prayed they had forgiven me; I was unable to forgive myself so how could they?

My eyes wondered around the room and lay to rest on my sword, Izayoi. I hadn't touched it since I came here and I didn't want to ever hold it in my hands again. Maybe Onikage was right, maybe all I was was a killer.

I shook my head and stood up to put my black baggy ninja pants on. I barley had them buttoned when I herd the faint noise of woman's footprints carefully hitting the white sand. The pattern in which they created was so familiar to my ears. The footsteps were getting closer and soon they were right out my door. The woman quietly jumped on my roof and crouched down above the doorway. She waited silently there.

Without making an ounce of noise I walked closer to the entry way reached up and grabbed her by the ankle. I yanked her down and she hit the ground hard landing on her back. I leaned over her and wrapped my hand around her tiny throat. Everything happened so fast I didn't have time to focus in on her face. She put her hands around my wrist and her brown deer like eyes stared into mine, it was then I knew who she was. I jumped off of her and backed away a few feet. She caught her breath, stood up and brushed off the sand that covered her dark purple mini skirt. Her sandals were black and laced up to her knees. She wore a black halter top that showed off her stomach and most of her torso. Black Hand guards covered her hands and up to her elbows leaving her fingers bare to the world. Twin Katana's were seethed on her lower back. Her short black hair was pinned up messy and strands of it fell on the sides of her face with beads of different colors intertwined in it.

"Well hell, it's nice to see you to." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Ayame? How did you find me?" I asked looking at her confused.

"You may be good but you're not that good." Her sarcastic tone turned serious. "I came to bring you home. You've been gone for six years." Her voice was warm and familiar. I had known Ayame since she was a small child and I thought of her as my sister.

I chuckled once "Has it been that long, it seems like only yesterday that I left." I glanced out at the ocean and watched the wave's crash against the cluster of rocks, had it really been that long?

"It has Rikimaru, you need to come home." Ayame was a proud headstrong person and she didn't like to show she was hurting, but I could hear the sadness in her voice all to well.

I walked back in my small hut, sat down on the tatamibed and rested my arms on my legs; Ayame followed and sat down on the chair in the corner of the room.

"I know Ayame. I was pondering that thought this morning. I just don't know if I'm ready."

"You don't know if you're ready? After Kiku died you left, you just disappeared. It was an accident Rikimaru. Gohda preached it to you over and over again. She was his daughter and he forgave you," she looked at the floor and closed her eyes tight to keep from crying. "I forgave you." Her eyes met mine again. "Look at yourself, six years it's been and here you are moping around and feeling sorry for yourself. Gohda and I stayed; we stayed because we had to. Because it was our job, just like it was your job. You abandoned us all because you couldn't get over something that wasn't your fault. She said to you-" I cut her off.

"I know what she said damn it!" I yelled "Her words haunt me where ever I go. 'Do whatever you have to do Rikimaru.' Was there no other way? You come here and preach to me about getting over it, you didn't weld the weapon Ayame! You weren't the one who pierced her young heart with your own sword. I killed her to get to him; I killed Kiku for revenge on Onikage. How does one live with ones self after doing something like that? I killed her, she died because of me!" I clenched my fits and took in a deep breath to calm myself. "You couldn't possibly know how I feel."

My head hung low and Ayame walked over and sat down on the bed next to me, "Rikimaru your right, I don't know how you feel. But what about Lord Gohda, Kiku was his daughter and if he had thought about her safety before his people's safety she would still be alive. Onikage would have never been able to capture her in the first place because she would have been guarded by the both of us. You have to forgive yourself, we need you."

A soft breeze came threw the windows and carried with it the scent of the ocean and lavender, it was a nice smell and I lingered in it for only a moment. "I don't know if I can, it's been so long-" She cut me off and put her hand over mine.

"Someday soon something will enter your life and it will bring with it the happiness you once felt, I know it feels like nothing in this world could make you smile again but it's out there and I trust it will find its way to you." She smiled her childish smile at me and I tried to smile back.

"Everything will be alright; I will help you through this. We need you Rikimaru, please come home." She stood up and held out her hand, I took it without hesitation.

"Home." The word felt so foreign coming from my lips. "Alright, let's go home."

**Authors notes: Hey everyone! I'm really new to all this so go easy on me *grins* please review!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmares

"You say I'm the killer, HA! How many people's lives have you taken? Was there ever a reason behind it? You're a killer Rikimaru, that's all you will ever be." Onikage's familiar hate filled voice cut threw my ears and made me flinch. "Oh, did I hit a nerve? " He stood before me; red tattoos covered his face, arms and chest. His brown long straggly hair fell in his face and his purple eyes glared at me. "You can kill me a hundred times, but I always come back." He laughed.

"That's where you're wrong." I lunged forward and buried my sword in his abdomen. He fell to the ground and his blood stained the wood floor. "All the deaths before you, they died for a reason. But you, I'm going to kill you just to watch you die." I pulled my sword out.

He stood up shaking and holding his wound. He let out a horrible laugh and with what energy was left in him he lunged towards Kiku, grabbed her and backed away towards the balcony. He brought his sword up to her throat. "Oh how the tides have turned."

"Rikimaru!" Ayame came running in. She looked from me to Kiku. "No!"

"Ayame, what are you doing here? You're injured and this castle won't stand for much longer, it's been burning for to long!" My concern was for the both of them now.

"Rikimaru do something!" Ayame yelled.

"I'm saddened Rikimaru, I'm tired of all the fighting. I can't bear to see anymore innocent people die. Do what you have to do Rikimaru." Kiku's child like voice floated to my ears, the heat from the fire around us was getting more intense and underneath my black long sleeve shirt and mail vest I began to sweat profusely.

"Do you hear that? She wants you to go through her to get to me." Onikage laughed.

"No, you can't." Ayame said to me. I stared at the flames, so many thoughts running threw my mind.

"Rikimaru please, I want you to. End this hell on earth. I will forgive you."

Onikage's laughter filled my head; my eyes shot up and glared deep into his. I ran at him and jumped, my sword ready to pierce his cold heart.

The blade entered his body and I turned my head to stare into his dying face, but it wasn't his face I saw. Kiku's sad brown eyes met mine, her white kimono was stained red from her blood and her brown hair was still perfectly pinned up on her head. Confusion filled my face as I pulled my sword from her body and she fell into Ayame's arms. Onikage fell with her and he hit the wood floor with a hard thud.

"Did you really think I'd die without taking my hostage with me? You're more stupid than I thought." He said weekly. "Now we are the same, you and I. It was your hatred for me that killed her. It's your fault she's dead." He lay there, breathing slowly. Seconds past and his chest stopped rising.

I turned to see Kiku in Ayame's arms. "Ayame, are those tears? Do not cry for me." Kiku's voice was so faint.

"No! Kiku you can't die!" Ayame screamed at her. "Please don't leave me!" Kiku reached her hand up to cradle Ayame's face. She took in one last breath "Forgive him." She smiled faintly and her hand fell to the floor.

I shot up from my slumber, my body covered in the same familiar sweat. I was breathing heavy and my hands were trembling. _Why can't I escape this nightmare?_ I thought to myself. I took in a deep breath to try and calm my shaking body. I looked around my room, it was empty. My tatami bed was next to the only window and there was a small dresser with a pitcher of water on top of it. I walked over to the dresser and splashed water on my face, the cold liquid caused the hair on my arms to stand. I rested my hands on each side of the dresser and my reflection stared back at me. Who was this man in the water? Where did he come from? I didn't even recognize myself. Staring at the man in the mirror filtered me with rage and I brought up my left hand striking the pitcher of water. The vase flew threw the air and hit a red pillar, causing it to break. Small shards of white and pink glass lay on the floor. I clenched my fists together and tried to breath.

"Damn." I mumbled and walked over to the open window. I crossed my arms and leaned against the ledge, looking out at the rest of the castle and the small village that lay outside the big red gates. It was strange to be back in my old room and have the same view I once had. The intoxicating smell of cherry trees found its way into my nose and I took in a deep breath. I had missed that smell. I closed my eyes and a small smile formed on my lips, maybe this was the something Ayame had been talking about.

A loud knock on the door interrupted my tiny paradise. "Yes?" I called out and turned to face the door. Ayame opened it and walked the short distance between us. She glanced at the broken vase but didn't mention it. Her short black hair was down and for the first time in my life I saw her wearing a kimono. She looked so fragile, but I knew better.

I rose my left eyebrow at her "Ayame, you look beautiful." She smirked and elbowed me in the arm. "Hey I can clean up nice you know." I smiled at her and stared out the window again. The sun would be coming up in an hour or so.

Ayame leaned her arms on the window sill and stared out at our home. "You missed it here didn't you?" I nodded my head. "Then why did you leave? Why were you gone for so long?" I didn't answer her and she turned to face me. "Cant you tell me?"

"Ayame, you can't understand why I left and I can't make you. Just know that it was something I had to do. It was best for me not to be here, but I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere." She laughed, wrapped her arms around my waist and laid her head on my naked chest. "Good, you and Gohda are the only family I have left and I love you like my brother." I wrapped one arm around her.

"As I love you like my sister." I squeezed her gently. I felt protective over Ayame, and I would always watch out for her, but never let her know my intentions for if I did I would get an ear full. This thought made me smile.

"Now what is it you need?" I asked as she pulled away from me.

"Oh, Lord Gohda wants to meet with us. It sounds important." I nodded my head at her.

"You go; I'll be right behind you." She smiled and walked out of my room closing the door behind her.

I sighed and walked over to where I had thrown my shirt the night before. I picked it up and slide it on. It was just a plain black shirt. I glanced at my mask and shrugged my shoulders. I wouldn't really need it and it felt nice to look somewhat normal, so I left it there and walked up the long stair way and up to the two large red doors. I hesitated reaching my hand out to push the door open. Was I really ready to face Gohda again? I wasn't sure. I took in deep breath and pushed the door open.

**Authors notes: **REVIEW!! i hope you all like it!!


	3. Chapter 3: First Mission

I entered the room to see a long rectangle table in the middle of it. Lord Gohda was at the end and Ayame was sitting on his right side. Gohdas top knot black hair was beginning to turn gray, even his facial hair on his upper lip had begun to fade and his face looked aged. He wore a purple and white mans kimono.

Two people I did not recognize, a man and a woman sat next to Ayame. The man wore clothes similar to Gohdas. He was short and fat by the looks of it and was probably around his early 50's, same as my Lord. The woman was the same age but she was beautiful. Her long black hair hung to her hips and she wore a white and gold kimono. She had gold painted lips and eyes.

Lord Gohda looked up at me and surprisingly his face read happiness. "Rikimaru, come and sit. We have much to discuss." I nodded my head and walked over to sit in my normal spot on his left side. He smiled and nodded at me.

"Its good to have you back." He whispered to me.

"Its good to be back my Lord."

"Rikimaru this is Gina and Aki. They are allies of mine and I'm afraid someone has been causing a mess of things for them. I will need you and Ayame to go to their invaded village and bring back their kidnapped daughter Jun." It was all to familiar to me, and even though I did not know these people or their daughter for once in my life I wasn't sure if I could take on this mission.

"Ayame knows the way; she will take you to the gates of the village." Lord Gohda was speaking to me but I didn't answer. "Rikimaru?" My eyes wandered from Gohda and Ayame to Gina and Aki. They were saddened by the absence of their daughter, they feared for her life.

I turned my gaze back on Gohda, "Yes of course, is there anything else?"

"There are two scrolls hidden in our bed room, we need those." Gina's small voice spoke to me. She did all she could to keep from crying.

"Of course, we will get them." I tried to reassure her.

"That's all for now, but be warned you two, the enemy wants those scrolls just as badly as we need them. They hold many secrets." Gohda preached to us as we stood. We both nodded and bowed before leaving the room and shutting the door behind us.

"Are you ready for this?" Ayame asked me as we walked back to our rooms to get dressed and well equipped.

"I have to be ready, it's my job." I replied.

"You don't have to go you know."

"Yes, I do. It's my duty to go and to save that girl. You worry about the mission, I will be fine." I told her as we stopped outside my bed room door. "I will meet you outside in five minutes." She nodded and went down the hall to where her room has always been.

I walked into my room and removed my shirt and replaced it with my long sleeve black shirt and mail vest. I grabbed Izayoi and sheathed it on my back. I glanced at all my items and took what I thought I would need. A bamboo dart gun, some shurikens, a couple smoke bombs and my grappling hook.

I picked up my black mask and placed it over my mouth and the tip of my nose to hide my identity. I walked to the door and took one last glance around my room. I was ready for this; it was what I had been waiting to do for so long.

I shut the door and walked down and out of the castle to wait for Ayame by the pond just in front of the entrance way. I wasn't waiting long before I barley herd her walk up behind me. I turned to face her and she was wearing the same thing she had been when she came for me.

"Shall we?" She said with a smirk.

"Ladies first." I grinned back.

She laughed and took off running out the gates, I ran after her. She was always much faster than I was and I knew she had to slow down for me to keep up.

It took us all day before we stopped on the edge of a cliff. It was dark now and below us we could see the smoke and growing flames of what was once Gina and Aki's village, their castle was a few hundred feet away and laid untouched from the raging fire.

"Well this is it. Come one there's a goat path just around that corner." Ayame said pointing behind me. "It leads right up to the village gates, or what's left of them anyways."

We started walking down the darkened path way and the dust fluttered up around our feet. Minutes passed and we could see the gates guarded by two, well I didn't know what they were. They were demonic looking with horns on top of their heads and black eyes bulged from their sockets. Their bodies were muscled out and they wore baggy dirty pants similar to mine. Their faces were strange with crooked noses and fang like teeth. One had red colored skinned and his sword rested at his hip, the other was blue skinned and had a scythe strapped to his back. They paced back and forth.

"What are they?" Ayame asked me.

"I don't know." I reached up and gripped Izayoi tightly with my left hand.

"It looks like they came straight out of hell."

"I'm guessing that's where they came from."

We crept in silence, getting closer to the enemy with each step. We crouched down in the darkness a few yards away from where they paced.

"You want me to take care of them?" Ayame asked. I could tell she was itching for a kill, but so was I. After all it had been six years. I was beginning to feel like my old self again and I regretted leaving for so long.

"I think I can take them." I said grinning at her. "Wait here." She stuck her tongue out at me and crossed her arms just like a little girl whose daddy told her she couldn't have a new doll. However, she did as I asked and waited in silence.

I had to time it perfectly without being discovered. Both of their backs were to me and I darted to the red demon, put my hand over his mouth and slit his throat with my sword. He died peacefully, not making a single nose. The Blue demon turned to face me and I put my free hand on his shoulder, thrusted Izayoi into his stomach and turned the sword clockwise inside of him. He fell to his knees when I quickly pulled my weapon from his dying body. I turned 360 degrees severing his head from his neck.

Ayame walked casually out of the shadows and stared at the dead bodies.

"Disgusting. Well I see you haven't lost your touch after all." She said with a grin.

I smiled at her and wiped off my blade. Their blood was strange; it wasn't a chrisom red but black and cold. I furrowed my eyebrows at the weirdness but didn't say anything.

"Lets go, I'm guessing there are more of these things inside." Ayame nodded her head in agreement.

The gates were burnt and not much of them was left. The fire inside was dying down. Only small flames clung to a few buildings. I looked through the holes in the gates and didn't see much of anything or anyone. By the looks of it they were all inside the Castle.

"You go that way." I said pointing to the right, "And I'll go this way, we will meet up at the gates on the other end of the village."

"Sure, so we are zero and two right?"

"What?"

"Zero and two, you have killed two and I have killed zero. And don't think that won't change either." She said with a devilish grin.

I just smiled at her and she took that as me saying the game was on. She crept off silently as did I, using the dark to my advantage. I used the grappling hook and shot on top of the nearest building, jumping from roof top to roof top and studying the ground beneath me. I came across a white short haired woman wearing a black short kimono and a sword sheathed on her back. I jumped off the building just as she was under me and jammed my sword into her back causing it to come out of her abdomen. Again I twisted and pulled it out quickly. She mumbled something and fell to the ground. Shurikens fell from her pouch and I picked them up and put them in mine.

Just as I was about to jump back on the roof I herd someone creeping up on me. I leaned against the wall of the building and waited. Who ever it was wasn't very good at being stealthy. They came around the corner of the building and I grabbed them, it was a man wearing clothes just like mine and a mask covering his entire face, except his eyes. I held him against the wall and using his own sword I punctured his heart killing him instantly.

"Well that was easy." I said as he slid against the wall and to the ground. I looked up and seen Ayame leaning against a half burnt pillar, she was at the gates waiting for me. I chuckled once and ran up to her.

"Took you long enough." She said to me.

"What's that make it four and?" I teased her.

"It happens to be four and five thank you very much." She pointed behind me and sure enough there was five motionless bodies lying on the ground.

"Impressive."

"Thanks."

"Alright, are you ready for this?" I asked pointing to the castle that stands just a few yards in front of us. "I'm sure there are way more of them inside."

"Of course I'm ready. When am I ever not?" She said sarcastically. Sometimes I worried about Ayame. She was without a doubt an extraordinary ninja, but she was stubborn and thought no enemy could defeat her. I feared someday she would meet her match and she wouldn't know when to flee or call for help.

"Are you coming?" Ayame asked. I looked up from the ground I was studying and put my mind back on the mission.

"Yes I'm coming."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Its not important, we can talk about it later." I said sternly and headed towards the castle.

"Ooookay." She drug out the word and raised her eyebrows at me like I was crazy. I ignored her and started for the castle gates, she followed at my side.

These gates were more heavily guarded, three ninjas ran back and forth and two red demons stood with their arms crossed directly in front of the entry way. We would have to fight, there was no other option.

"I'll take the left side." Ayame had read my mind and she headed off that way. I turned to the right and we both crept in the shadows. The enemy didn't hear or see us, but then again, that's how we were trained. To be shadows.

One ninja walked to close to the shadow Ayame had hidden herself in and within seconds he disappeared. She had grabbed him, took out his sword and stuck it hard into his chest killing him instantly. I could hear her saying "That's six" even though no words escaped her mouth.

Before the other four could realize he was gone I grabbed one of the two ninjas and silt his throat. Of course the other three seen me and all of them came at me with full force.

I held my sword in both hands and braced myself for the first attacker. It was one of the red demons. He held his sword out in front of him and ran towards me. At the last minute I stepped back and brought my sword down across his back, nearly cutting him in half. I turned to the other two and Ayame was busy with the other red demon.

The last ninja turned to face me and readied his sword. "You will pay for what you have done."

I chuckled once "I don't have time for this." He lunged towards me; I could tell he was an amateur. All of his moments were predictable and as he lunged at me I grabbed his shoulder and pushed my sword into his body.

I dropped him on the ground and turned to see how Ayame was doing and of course she was just toying with him now. "Ayame, stop playing and finish him!" I yelled at her. She grinned and put both her hands on his shoulders, flipped over him and kneed him in the back. He fell to the ground an she took out both her Katana's and slammed them into his back.

"What? Cant a girl have fun?" She laughed.

"While you were having fun, I was catching up. Its seven seven."

She wrinkled her nose at me. "Damn."

I smiled at her. "Alright come on, we have to hurry." She nodded and we took off running to the castle doors. Ayame went up the stairs to the right and I took the left, surprisingly there were no enemies that crossed my path and it didn't take me long before I reached Gina and Aki's bedroom.

The scrolls were right where they said they would be. I took them out of the cabinet and put them safely in my pouch but something didn't feel right. It was too easy; I turned around and studied the room carefully. No one was in here. "Strange, I could have sworn I felt someone." I shrugged my shoulders and started for the door. Two loud thumps came from behind me. I wiped around. My sword ready to kill the unfortunate soul, but when I laid eyes on her I was frozen in place. I had never seen something so beautiful and exotic. She wore a short pink kimono that showed off her thin stomach and twin long swords sheathed on her back, her sandals were black and laced up to her knees. She had hair that reached past her butt and it was as golden as the sun. Her eyes were bluer then the purest sapphire and shined so bright they glowed in the dim twilight. Her face and body were so perfect and smooth that god himself had to of hand carved her from white pearls. She was beyond beautiful, no words could describe it.

"Rikimaru I presume?" Her voice was musical and I could have listened to her speak all day. I didn't answer her; I was still hypnotized by the beautiful mystery she seemed to be drowning in. She laughed "Cat got your tongue? Maybe this will snap you back to reality." She reached back and took out both her swords, twirling them back and forth between her delicate but deadly hands. "Shall we?" She didn't give me time to answer and I barley blocked her swords when she brought them down on me causing me to fall on my back. She was close to me now and I could feel her hot breath on my face. A wicked smile stretched across her lips "Impressive." She hissed. I pushed her off of me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Asami is my name."

"Morning beauty." I herd a story about the woman named Asami, meaning morning beauty when I was a child and now that I put her looks and her name together she looked so much like the morning beauty I was told so much about.

"Very good, now a little less talk and a little more play." She came at me again with both swords, I blocked everything she through at me and in return she blocked everything I through at her. We fought for what seemed like an eternity, neither of us had a scratch on our bodies but we were getting tired. Sweat dripped off my face and on to the floor.

We went at each other one more time, she ran at me and as I jolted my sword at her she put her hands on my shoulders and flipped over me. When she landed on the other side she had both her swords ready to pierce my sides and my sword was at my side ready to plunge through her abdomen.

"Why did you stop?" She asked me.

"You stopped first." I turned around to face her and sheathed my sword.

"So I did." She put her swords away as well.

"Why?"

"Never in my life have I met my match, such talent shouldn't go to waste."

I chuckled "Same to you, but what are you doing here? Who sent you?"

"I was here to claim your life and take the scrolls back to my master."

"Who's your master and how did you know my name?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions for a dead man."

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"You're my mark, and I always finish an assignment."

"I thought I was too talented to kill." I said sternly.

"That may be true, but I don't have much of a choice. I'm sorry." I could detect sadness in her voice.

"You're sorry? What kind of an assassin says they are sorry?" I asked as I reached for my sword again. Today one of us would die.

She didn't say anything back but her mysterious eyes met mine. She reached up, grabbed her swords and spun them once. Her beautiful face was so sad. "I truly am sorry Rikimaru." She raised her swords and we went at it again but this time it didn't last long. I knocked her on her back and brought my sword down on her, our swords collided so hard that both of hers broke in half, and I brought mine to her throat. She closed her eyes and waited for death but I put Izayoi away and helped her to her feet.

"Go." Was all I said to her.

"I will remember this day." She put her hand on my shoulder. "Thank you." She walked to the window and gave me one last look and then just as she was there she was gone.

I sighed and turned to the door to find Ayame and Jun. Ayame was staring at me in disbelief and Jun looked terrified.

"What was that about? Why did you let her go?" Ayame asked me.

"We can talk about this later, right now we must go." Ayame nodded, she understood the importance of the mission.

"Damn right we will talk about it later."

**Authors notes: **So thats all i got for now review please and let me know what ya think!!


	4. Chapter 4: Asami

The three of us walked in silence as we entered the room with the rectangle table. It was as if we just left, Gina ran towards Jun and wrapped her up in a tight embrace. Tears of joy streamed down both their faces.

"Did you get the scrolls?" Aki asked.

"Yes." I walked over and laid them down on the table in front of Gohda and Aki.

"Excellent." Gohda gently broke the seal on one of the scrolls and as he carefully opened it his eyes grew big. "This can not be." He tilted the scroll to Aki. "So the legends are true."

"What legends?" Ayame asked.

"Nothing, never mind. You and Rikimaru are no longer needed. It would be wise for you two to get some rest." We both nodded and walked out of the room.

I was headed for my chambers when Ayame grabbed my arm. "Rikimaru we have to talk."

I sighed. "I know we do."

"How could you let her go?" She almost yelled it.

"You can't understand."

"Try me."

"Ayame I don't even know myself. There was something about her, something so familiar. I just-" She cut me off.

"You just what? She tried to kill you and you just let her go!"

"I don't have an answer to this Ayame and I'm not going to pretend like I do. Good night." I turned around and headed down the stairs to my room. She didn't follow me.

When I got to my room it was empty. More so than usual. I walked over to my bed and removed my mask, shirt, and sword and threw them on the floor. I was filthy and needed a bath. I groaned and grabbed a clean pair of pants and a towel. I walked quietly out of the castle and meandered along the old rock pathway that lead to the small waterfall that created the hot springs. It didn't take me long to get there.

It was August now and the tall grass that surrounded the springs was still green. A few cherry trees were planted next to the tiny waterfall and their long branches hung over the water causing isolation. Steam rose from the spring and played at my feet. I breathed in the wonderful smell and laid my clean clothes and towel on a rock. I quickly unbuttoned my pants and threw them on the ground. I stepped in, sank into the water and leaned my head against the smooth rock.

The heat felt good on my skin and the relaxing sound of the waterfall could have put me to sleep. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, seconds past and I drifted into dream.

I was laying in meadow of tall grass; I herd the faint noise of a woman singing. She was getting closer. I sat up from my bed and seen her walking towards me, her hands dragging along the tall grass. She wore a long pink kimono that hung loosely on her delicate body. The front was open and I could see the outline of her breasts. She knelt down beside me and smiled as our eyes met. Her long blonde hair fell over her shoulders as she put her hands on my naked chest and laid me down.

"It's so nice to be here, to finally be together." She whispered in my ear and laid her head on my chest. I stroked her hair and breathed in her wonderful smell. Everything about her was so warm and familiar.

I closed my eyes "I don't want this day to end." I told her as she propped herself up on one arm and traced the lines of my muscles with her finger tips. "I feel if I let you go I won't ever get to hold you again."

She brought her finger to my lips and leaned towards me and brushed her lips over mine. "You will always get to hold me." She smiled and gently kissed me, I kissed her back. She tasted so sweet. I wrapped my arms around her and pressed her closer to me but when I did I felt like I couldn't breath. I pushed away from her and searched for air but I couldn't find it. My eyes shot open and burned from the intense heat coming from the hot spring. I burst out of the water and gasped for air.

"Shit, I must have fallen asleep." I took in a deep breath and I could still smell the woman from my dream, it was like she had just been here. I looked around but the area remained undisturbed.

"I need to get some sleep." I stood up in the hot spring and the water dripped from my body. I was about to grab my towel when I barely heard foot prints. I glanced around and picked up a throwing star that had fallen out of my pants.

"Show yourself." I whispered.

A woman's figure walked out of the shadows. It was the woman from my dream, Asami. She stopped a few feet in front of me and looked my body up and down.

"Did I catch you at a bad time?" She asked.

"You could say that." I picked up the towel and wrapped it around my waist. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't really know." She took in a deep breath. "I came to tell you who sent me to kill you." She paused, not sure if she should continue. "It was your Lords guest, Aki."

"Aki? But why?"

"I didn't ask for details. It's not my job to know why."

"How come you warned me?"

"Because you spared my life." She stepped closer to me, so close I could almost touch her and I found it hard not to reach out and hold her. "Listen Rikimaru, you and Ayame need to be careful. I don't know what he's up to but it can't be good. He's not what you think he is."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me after I killed you I was supposed to kill his daughter and make it look like you did it."

"What?" I was furious.

Before either of us could say anything a throwing star cut through the air and right into Asami's left arm causing her to fall back. She pulled the star out and through it back at her attacker and I herd a small whimper.

I turned around to find Ayame running up to me. She was holding her arm where the star pierced her skin. Thin lines of blood crept through her fingers.

"Ayame are you alright?"

"I'm fine but she got away. Hurry and get dressed, we need to track her down."

"Ayame, go back inside and take care of your wound. Asami is no longer a threat to us but I fear someone we have come to trust is." She glared at me for a long moment. "Trust me. She's not the enemy."

"I'm worried about you Riki. If this happened six years ago that woman would not have left alive. Why are you protecting her?"

I thought about it for a long time. Why was I protecting this woman after she tried to kill me? She revealed her employer to me and that's something you never do, no matter what. Was this a trick? Was she trying to get my attention on Aki so I forgot about her? Maybe it was all part of something much bigger. I didn't know, but I was going to find out.

**Authors notes: Well heres another chapter. it might be a long wait for chapter 5 and im sorry for that but we are branding our calves and i wont have any free time!! dont forget to review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Legends

I didn't sleep at all that night, tossing and turning was all I seemed to do. There was so many mysterious I had to figure out. I didn't know who to trust, Aki or the beautiful stranger I seemed to be falling in love with.

Morning came to fast and the orange sun crept over the mountains shinning through the window and warming my skin. I took in a deep breath and rolled over in my bed facing the wall. My eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the brightness. I took a big stretch, stood up and stared out the window.

For the first time in my life my mind was blank. No thoughts of worry seemed to linger there. I looked out over the small village that lay just outside the big red gates. Families were just beginning to wake up and do the days work that awaited them. I sighed and blankly stared at the ground.

A quite knock on the door caused me to jump a little. I tilted my head to the side and called out "Come in." I could tell by the familiar footsteps who it was. My lord Gohda.

"Rikimaru." He said as he came to stand next to me. "Ayame is missing."

I turned to face him. "What?"

"She's gone. This morning Gina and Jun went to her chambers to speak with her and she wasn't there. Her bed was undisturbed."

"I will find her." I already knew where she went.

"I trust you will, if you cant find her in three days then the cause is lost. You will have to come back here. I will need you."

I looked at him confused. "Are you expecting some sort of war?"

"Perhaps." He stared out the window for a second. "My enemy's are many. There's a great evil growing in the west that has cast a dark shadow over my mind. I don't know who to trust anymore."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "We have defeated many great evils my lord, we will not perish this time."

"I hope your words are true." He took in a deep breath and his eyes met mine. "Rikimaru there's something I have to tell you. Those scrolls you brought back to us-"

"Yes, what about them?"

"You know the old legends of the Morning Beauty Asami?"

"Of course, everyone knows the tale."

"Those scrolls were about her. She' s real and very much alive."

"Alive? But how? Only Tenri knows how to bring the dead back and I killed him years ago."

"No Rikimaru, he taught his ways to another."

"Onikage." I said the name like it was a plague.

"Yes, I am afraid so. He's back Riki and he's brought with him the most powerful force on this earth."

I sighed and leaned my forearms on the window sill, "How do we know for sure he's really back?" Gohda reached into his purple and white kimono and handed me one of the ancient scrolls. I opened it as carefully as I could and my heart sank as I studied the picture. It was Onikage, he was standing tall and the Morning Beauty sat at his feet with her head hung low. She was sad. A small piece of paper fell from the scroll and floated to the ground. I knelt down to read it:

"_I told you I would come back, but this time I bring with me Asami. She will come down on you like rain on a mountain. Killing every man, women, and child that gets in her way. You can't win Rikimaru, no man or weapon can defeat her, and with a little time she will become invincible. You all will die."_

"You see Rikimaru, when he brought her back she arrived as a 19 year old woman. She was completely unsure of who or what she was. Her mind and heart was there for molding. She could have gone either way, good or evil. We don't even know how long he's had to corrupt her.

"Are you telling me that when she came back she didn't have any memories of her old life?"

"Unfortunately yes. If she had remembered who she was then we wouldn't be in this mess. Asami was a wonderful person, always helping the needy and using her powers for the force of good, protecting her people and destroying their enemies. That's the way she was created, but she was also created to be molded. If she ever got into the wrong hands-"

"I get the point." I gave the scroll back to Gohda. "I will find Ayame, we will come back and protect the castle."

He nodded and took his leave.

I ran my fingers through my sliver hair and stared at my shirt, mask, and sword. "Ayame, I told you not to go." I said aloud. She went to find and kill Asami. It would be harder for me to track them but I knew what I had to do. I put my clothes and mask on and sheathed Izayoi safely on my back. I didn't feel like walking so I crouched down in the window and jumped.

**Authors notes: Sorry it took so long and sorry its so short but I will have more for you soon!!**


	6. Chapter 6: Complications

My feet hit the ground silently and I began to run as fast as I could. Sweat particles dripped from my brow and on to my cheeks. I feared for Ayame's safety. She was an excellent ninja and her fighting skills were with out a doubt phenomenal, but this woman she was chasing could kill her to easily. After all she almost killed me.

I don't know how long I had been running when something caught my eye. I stopped and walked over to a small crevasse in the side of the mountain.

I could feel a warm breeze coming through the crack. I pressed my ear up against it and could hear water.

I looked around for a place of entry and just above me was a small doorway. I jumped up to it and began to walk into the shadows silently. Seconds past and the small tunnel opened up into something beautiful. It was a rock cave with a blue green pool of water in the middle. Small water falls fell from the ceiling and into the pool. The dark cave was lighted by small glowing blue stars that floated around me.

I looked around and there was another small tunnel with a light coming from it. I heard someone's delicate footsteps getting closer. There wasn't really any hiding spots so I jumped high in between a jagged corner and waited.

The stranger came into my view and she was wearing clothing I had never seen before. It was a sleek blue shimmer gown that reached to the ground and drug behind her. It opened up in the front showing off her tiny stomach and legs.

Shadows hide her face, but she seemed so familiar.

"I know your there Rikimaru." she spoke softly.

I jumped down and landed in a crouching position. "Asami, where is Ayame?"

"She's fine." she said as she walked over to me.

"I didn't ask if she was fine, I asked where she was." I said as I stood up and towered over her.

"She's in the other room. We were talking when you so rudely interrupted us."

"I don't have time for games, bring her to me."

"I must say Rikimaru, she is quite the fighter not as good as you of course."

I reached my hand out and wrapped it around her tiny neck "Did you not hear me? I said bring her to me." My grip tightened. Her soft blue eyes found my hard amber ones. She looked hurt, like I had just betrayed her. A small tear fell from her eye and before it fell to earth it froze on her rosy cheek.

I let go of her, stunned at what I had seen. "What are you?"

She looked away from me and her face was so sad, "I don't know what I am Rikimaru. I don't know if I am good, or if I am evil. If I'm alive or dead. I don't even know if I'm human." She sighed. "Haven't you herd the legends?"

"Of course I have. If you're the same Morning Beauty I have herd so much about then you were a wonderful person when you were alive, always helping those in need."

"That's a lie. I wasn't a good person, I was a monster born from hell. I used to be a great warrior. I destroyed villages and killed innocent people. I loved a horrible man who did terrible things, extraordinary, but terrible.

"Onikage. He told you these things didn't he?"

"Yes he did."

"It's a lie Asami. You were not lovers with him, he was much after your time. Don't you see, he's using you."

"How do you know? Did you know me back then? Where you there to see all my good deeds?"

"Well no, but-"

"That's what I thought. I'm a killer."

"You don't believe that and neither do I. If you were so heartless then how come you come off so innocent? How come you haven't killed me or Ayame yet?"

"Who says I'm innocent and who says she's still alive?"

She looked at me, her eyes filled with wickedness. She was confused about who she was, she felt the desire to do good but the hunger for evil tugged at her fragile heart. Onikage had filled her mind with an evil past and she couldn't escape it.

"Asami listen to me. This isn't you, you're an angel not a demon. Do you understand?" She didn't speak, she just looked at me in a sinister way. Her bright eyes grew dark and changed to a fire red. I could see the flames dancing around my reflection and for the first time in my life, I felt fear.

I took a step back and reached for my sword, putting Izayoi between her and I. She seemed amused at this and took a step closer to me. She brought up her hands and they looked like they were on fire. Blue flames rose from her palms.

"This is going to be fun." She whispered and threw a flame at me like it was a ball. It hurled through the air and hit me in the chest, sending me to my hands and knees and causing me to drop my sword. She kicked it over to me and said, "Get up."

I did as she demanded. "Why not make this fight fair?" I threw my sword behind me and put my fists up. "Hand to hand combat."

She grinned and the flames vanished, she motioned for me to come at her and I did with all I had.

My right fists connected with her cheek bone and she fell back, this only seemed to make her more angry. She came at me, flipped over my body and kneed me in the back and didn't stop. She punched me and kicked me over and over again. When I got it together we fought for ever, neither one of us giving up.

Finally she got me on the ground and brought up her hand, flames rose from her finger tips and I felt the heat on my face. This was it, she was going to kill me.

"Asami no!" Ayame? Could it really be her?

Asami didn't take her eyes from mine, "Remember who you are, you saved his life and you warned him about Aki. You spared my life as well, you told me your troubles. This constant battle between good and evil. Look at him, its him and not Onikage. You can feel it, even when evil takes you over."

Her hard face began to soften and her flaming eyes turned sapphire again. I could see the tears forming in them. She brought her hand down and the flame went out. She studied the ground she sat on. "I'm so sorry." She sighed. "You need to leave now, both of you."

I sat up next to her, "We are not leaving without you."

She looked at me with her sad eyes, "You don't understand, I cant control it. I could turn at anytime and its getting worse and more rapid everyday. Soon it will consume my whole body. The angel you have herd so much about will be dead and all that will be left standing is the demon. He's had me for to long."

"Look at me." I gently grabbed her chin with my hand and turned her face to mine. "I will help you defeat him and the evils inside you."

Ayame walked over to us and put her hand on Asami's shoulder. "We both will."

She smiled for only a moment before her face turned serious, "I need to ask you both something. If for some reason there comes a point in this war that I have to die, you must promise me that you will let me die."

"We wont let that happen." I said.

"You may not have a choice, now promise me!"

"We promise." Ayame and I both said at the same time. I could tell she was keeping something from us.

"Come on, we need to leave before Onikage returns." Ayame said.

"He was here? You saw him?" I asked

"Yes, he told Asami to kill me but obviously she didn't. We have to go, now."

"You two go on. I'm going to wait here for him."

Asami grabbed my hand, "No, you cant. He will kill you."

"He's always failed in the past ." I said sternly.

Her grip tightened, "Please Rikimaru you must listen to me, he's stronger now then he has ever been. I am the only one who can kill him." I looked at her confused, "Don't ask questions, I'll explain it all later. Please go."

"Not without you."

"I cant go with you. If I leave he will suspect something, plus I cant be seen by Aki."

"I am not leaving you here with him."

"Why are you in such a hurry to protect me?"

"Because," I paused and studied her face. Why was I protecting her, I had only known of her exsistance for a few days and it felt like I was falling in love with her. "Because you matter, and I'm not giving you a choice." I stood up and reached my hand out to her. She looked at it for only a moment before embrassing it and standing up.

"Alright, lets go." She said.

We left the dark cavern and ran all night back to the Castle. Oddly enough we didn't run into any problems on the way home but when we arrived we did. Where was Asami going to go? We couldn't put her anywhere in the Castle for fear Aki would find her but she convinced us she would be fine down by the hot spring. I didn't like the idea of leaving her alone but she insisted she would be fine.

Ayame and I left her there and on our way back to the Castle I could tell something was bothering Ayame. "What's wrong?" I asked her.

"What? Oh nothing."

"I know you better than that. What's on your mind?"

She sighed, "I'm afraid."

"Everything will be fine, I wont let anything happen to you."

"No you idiot not for me, for you."

"Ayame I'll be fine, I always am."

"Yes I know but-" She paused not sure if she should continue. "Your falling in love with her."

"What?" I was a little surprised at what she said. "I don't even know her."

"Riki listen to me. You have spared her life twice, you wouldn't leave her behind, you believe everything she tells you and I've seen the way you look at her. Cant you feel it?"

I stopped walking just as we reached the castle gates. "I can feel it."

"And so can she. When I went after her we fought for ever before she subdued me. She looked me in the eyes and told me, 'I don't want to kill you, please don't make me.' She looked saddened by the thought. She helped me up and I asked her why, she didn't have an answer. We talked and she told me that there was something about you that made her smile, something that made her feel warm inside. She said that when she looked at you she felt happy and when she looked at me she saw a sister. I don't know exactly what she is, but she's trapped and we need to help her excape."

"I know we do, but its going to invole breaking some rules."

"Now that sounds like fun." She smiled and nudged my arm. "Everything will be alright." She turned and headed for her room leaving me alone in the darkness.

I stood there, pondering my thoughts in the cool night air. Everything will be alright. I said Ayame's words in my head before I turned around and walked back to the hot spring.

**authors notes: wow sorry this took me 3 months or so but hey you know how it is. hope you like it and it wont be another 3 months before i add another chapter...i promise!!**


	7. Chapter 7: Gentel Touch

The cool night air wrapped around my body causing me to shiver as I walked swiftly back to the hot spring. I was unsure of what I was going to say to her but I knew she couldn't be alone tonight. Her soft face flashed across my mind, she was so beautiful and innocent. I felt bad for her. She was alone in a world full of people. Everything she had been told about her life was a lie and I was sure she would never know the truth.

I took a deep breath in as I rounded the corner. She wasn't wearing anything and was about to step into the hot spring. "Oh shit, sorry." I quickly turned around and tried to catch my breath.

"Its fine Rikimaru, you can look now."

I turned back around and she had put on a short pink kimono. "I didn't feel right leaving you out here alone and we forgot to leave you a blanket."

She smiled at me. "It seems you don't have a blanket Rikimaru."

I chuckled once, "It seems your right, I would still like to sleep near by if that's alright with you."

"Of course it is. Its rather nice having someone look out for me. Never the less I need to bath."

I looked at the spring then back to her, "Right, of course you do. I'll be near by just yell when you want me to come back." I turned around and started to walk into the shadows.

"Wait Riki!" She yelled after me.

I ran back to her afraid something had happened in the short time, "What is it?" I asked concerned.

She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders, "I need you."

I looked at her a little confused, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know its hard to explain. Its just ever since I met you, your all I can think about. I see you in my dreams, I see you in my heart, I even see you standing right in front of me when your not there. I just need you, everything about you I need. It may sound strange Rikimaru but, I think I love you."

"It doesn't sound so strange. I seem to find myself needing you as well. Not a lot of things scare me but this feeling I have for you does. I have never needed anyone-" She cut me off.

"That's what makes you a good assassin, no fear, no need, and one to lose."

"But now I have you to lose, and I'm not going to let that happen."

She smiled up at me and stepped closer, I gently grabbed her chin and lowered my face to hers. I paused for only a second before my lips met her soft ones. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist

The kiss was long and sweet and I didn't want to break away but I had to breath. I slowly took my lips from hers and looked at her smiling face. I to smiled and a strange feeling flooded my whole body causing me to shiver. This was it, this was what Ayame had been talking about. The happiness that I had lost finally found is way back.

"Whats the matter?" She asked me.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." I went to kiss her again but something was distracting her. "Asami?" I said her name once but her eyes never left whatever she was looking at, "What is it?" I turned but saw nothing.

"Someones coming." Her voice was barly a whisper. I stood protectively in front of her and reached for my sword.

"Stay close." I said.

"No, you have to hide. Now."

"I'm not going to leave you."

"Listen to me." Her voice was stern and harsh. "You have to hide now!"

I took a step back from her, "I'll be close." I said and jumped high up in the trees, disappearing from her and the stranger that approached.

**Authors notes: Sorry this one is so short but i thought it would be a good place to end a chapter;) Enjoy and there will be more soon!!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Brother

"Brother!" Asami called out and ran into the strangers arms. Both embracing the other. _A brother_ I thought to myself. The legends never told of a brother.

"Yes my sister, it is me." The stranger spoke and his voice was so familiar to my ears. I bent down to get a better look at him but he was hidden to well.

On the verge of crying she said, "I thought you were dead, they told me you were dead."

"I have been re born, much like yourself."

"I have missed you!" She hugged him once more before turning to the tree I was in, "It's alright Riki, you can come down now!" She yelled up to me.

Her brother looked at her as I jumped down, "Riki? As in Rikimaru?"

"Yes, he's-" He cut her off.

"I know who he is…Rikimaru, it's been to long."

I walked closer to him, still unsure of who he was. The clouds that covered the blue pale moon danced across the sky and the moonlight touched his body, he was dressed in clothes very similar to mine and his sword was seethed on his lower back.

"It can not be, your dead. You died many years ago."

"You of all people know that in our world when people die, they are not really dead."

"You're dead to me." I wasn't in the mood for forgiveness.

"Come now brother, we were raised together. You can't pretend like I'm dead when I stand before you."

I looked at Asami and she was just as confused as I was. "The Tatsumaru I know IS dead."

"That was a different life time, it's really me now. No tricks."

Before I could say anything Asami spoke, "Wait, how do you two know each other?"

"Riki, Ayame, and I were all raised together. Taught by the same master and trained to punish the guilty."

"Until you abandoned us…until you abandoned her." I said harshly.

"Ayame." Small tears fell from his eyes as he said her name. "I never meant to hurt her, I loved her."

I laughed in his face, "Love? You call what you did to her love?! You died and when you came back to her the love that you thought you had was gone. You tried to kill her I don't even know how many times. And you knew she still loved you, you knew!!"

"I know." He mumbled.

"You know, is that all you have to say for all that you have done? I should kill you now and save her heart the despair of seeing you again." I reached for my sword.

He chuckled, "Are you really going to fight me little brother? We both know who the better fighter is." He grabbed his sword as well and motioned for me to bring it.

Before Asami could stop us I lunged at him and he blocked my attack and slid his sword across my arm. I looked down at my wound; a thin red line of blood crept through the sliced flesh and stained my shirt. I looked back to him, rage piercing through my veins. He raised his eyebrows in a quick fashion and came at me, this time I blocked his sword and cut him deep across the back. He turned around, not giving me time to think and knocked Izayoi out of my hands. His large hand wrapped around my throat as he slammed me up against a tree. His grip tightened and I could feel life slipping away. I brought up both my hands and pressed firmly on his Adams apple. I could see a hint of fear in his eyes.

"No!…STOP!" Asami yelled and we let go of each other, caught a breath and looked at her. "This is not going to happen. Do you understand me?! I cant…No I refuse to lose anymore people that I love and if you two keep this up you will kill each other!"

I looked at him and he was looking at Asami, who was looking at me. He studied her face, "You love him?" It wasn't really a question. He turned his attention to me, "And you love her? Can it be, Rikimaru found his sapphire?"

"Yes Tatsumaru I love her, and she obviously cares about you."

"He's my brother Riki; of course I care about him."

"But how?" I asked, "You both were born in a different life time."

"Yes but we share the same mother." Asami said.

"You never had a mother, you were created." I was very confused.

"She was created, but she was also born from a pure hearted human mother. You see they created her to protect the innocent…to love, to give, to have absolute selflessness. Only someone with a loving mother could grow up to be that way, so they created Asami with the elements and put a part of her mother's heart into her. Nine months later Asami the Morning Beauty was born." Tatsumaru explained. I glanced at Asami; Tatsumaru knew the truth of her past. He said it right in front of her, but she just stared at the ground. In her heart she knew it as a lie.

"That still doesn't explain how you two are related."

"Several centuries after her death she was reborn in your life time. See Mei-Oh knew what I was capable of doing and had this great idea of giving me a brother. Shortly after Tatsumaru was born Mei-Oh killed our mother and captured her soul." Asami said.

"But Mei-Oh, he's dead. There hasn't been a sign of him in years, right?" I asked. They both looked at each other and then back to me.

"He's never really dead." Asami said in a quite voice. "He went into the portal and he will come out. Sooner than we all think."

I took in a deep breath and paced back and forth. What were we going to do, a massive war was going to unleash its self very soon and this time I was afraid we would fall defeated.

I looked at Asami, I loved her and I had just found her. I glanced at Tatsumaru, no matter what he had done in the past he was back now. And I had missed him. I thought about Ayame, my sister, and Lord Gohda the man I had served for several years. Was I going to lose them all? I feared that I would.

Asami walked over to my side and intertwined her tiny fingers in mine. "Don't worry Rikimaru, we wont let them win." I studied her face in the dim twilight; the sky was beginning to lighten as the sun would be rising soon.

"We have much to do and figure out. Including why Aki wanted his daughter dead and me framed. I need to go back to the castle and tell Ayame everything, Tatsumaru will you stay with Asami? She shouldn't be alone."

Asami tightened her grip, "No, you stay with me. Let Tatsumaru go back to the castle."

"I don't know-" Tatsumaru cut me off.

"I need to go Rikimaru. I'm the one who needs to tell her."

"Very well, just make sure you're not seen."

He chuckled and ran toward the place he once called home.

"Now, where were we?" Asami asked with a grin.

I smiled back and pulled her into me. Her bright sapphire eyes met mine. She was so beautiful and pure. I stroked her long blonde hair with my hand. "How have I lived for so long without you in my life?"

She brought up her hand and cradled my face, "I love you Rikimaru, and no matter what happens nothing can change that."

I leaned down and kissed her soft lips. The belt on her kimono loosened, exposing the front of her delicate body. She kissed me faster and removed my shirt. Her bare skin touched mine sending an excited jolt through my veins.

The kimono she was wearing fell to the ground and I wrapped my arms around her. Her hands went from my neck down to the top of my pants, she carefully unbuttoned them. I picked her up bridle style and walked over to the spring setting her in it gently. I removed my pants and got in with her. She glided over to where I was and straddled me, pushing me into her. I took in a deep breath as she moved back and forth.

**Authores notes: Heres another Chapter, this one is a little bit longer and a little more graphic! Hope you enjoy, review please!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Saysamaru

Morning came to soon and I laid there naked and stared at the sky. Asami was still sleeping, her head resting on my chest. I didn't want last night to end, if I had it my way I would live the rest of my life in that moment. Unfortunately we were on the verge of a war and my short time of happiness would soon end.

I gently stood up, laying my beauty carefully on the pillow. I walked over to my clothes and put on my pants and leaned against a cherry tree. I crossed my arms and took in a deep breath, pondering everything that had happened and what was to come. Soft noises caught my ears, _Must be Tatsumaru and Ayame_ I thought to myself. Seconds past and they came out of the shadows hand in hand. A smile graced Ayame's face, a smile that was long over due.

"Rikimaru can you believe its really him?" She said

"It's hard to, but yes I can believe it" I said with a smile. "I assume you have told her everything?" I asked looking at Tatsumaru.

"Yes, she is up to date." He looked around, where is Asami?"

"Oh she's still sleeping. She's laying down right over there." I said and pointed to where she should have been, but she was gone. Her clothes and weapons gone with her. "I don't understand, she was just there." I ran over to our bed. There was no trace of her, nothing to track.

"I was afraid this would happen." Tatsumaru said in a low voice.

"Afraid what would happen?" I asked sternly.

"She loves you Riki, as well as all of us. Its in her nature." he explained.

"No, she wouldn't have. She-" Tatsumaru cut me off.

"She did, she went back to Onikage to save us."

I looked at the ground and shook my head, "No….NO!" I screamed and hit my fits off the cliff side. Sharp rocks pierced my skin and blood ran down my hands and arms. Ayame walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"It will be ok Riki, we will find her. Everything is going to be ok. I promise."

I turned and looked at her, "How do you know? How do you know that we wont all die?"

"I guess I don't." her voice turned hard, "But Im not going to give up, not like you are."

I sighed "Im sorry, its just-" She cut me off.

"I know, come on. We have much to do."

Tatsumaru and Ayame left as I gathered up the rest of my things. I ran to the castle, not wanting to waste any time. So many thoughts ran through my head. I didn't understand a lot of the things that were happening and I didn't need to, all I wanted was to save the ones I love.

I was only about 100 yards from the castle when I herd voices, familiar voices. I stopped and followed my ears towards the bamboo forest. I stopped when I saw three figures, two men and a woman. Their faces where hidden in the shadow but I could tell by their voices who they were. Onikage and Asami, the other I couldn't place but he was so familiar to me. I crouched down and listened.

"The plan is in order, everything is falling into place." Onikage said "Asami you have done well. I didn't think it possible for Rikimaru to fall in love, but you have proved me wrong. You even got him to bare you with a son."

_A son? _I thought to myself. What have I done, I felt a sickening feeling growing in my stomach.

"Yes mother you have done well. I cant wait to confront daddy. Cant you see the look on his face already? It will be so joyous for me to take his life." His voice was filled with hatred.

"Saysamaru I know you are my son from the future, but why do you hate your father?" Asami asked, her voice barely a whisper.

"You have not told her have you?" he said looking at Onikage. "Cause mother." he took her face in his hands. "He murders you."

Asami gasped and stepped away from him, sunlight crept through the forest and graced her face. Tears fell from her eyes.

"_It's a lie, I could never kill her. I could never." _I whispered

"But….Why?" she asked

"No more, she must not know anymore about the future. Things could change, and we don't want that now do we?" Onikage said.

"Of course not, forgive me." I studied the boys face, he looked a lot like I did when I was his age.

"You shouldn't be so stupid Saysa, haven't I trained you better than that?!" Onikage yelled and hit the young man across the face causing him to fall backwards. Asami's eyes grew with rage, she stepped in front of the boy and raised her hand at Onikage, blue flames rose from her finger tips.

"Touch him again and it will be the last thing you ever do." She said in a wicked voice.

Onikage took something out of his pocket, it was a small glowing ball. "Don't forget who your master is." He said with a grin. She lowered her hand and the flames went out.

"Forgive me." She hung her head low and Onikage slapped her across the face making her fall to her knees. Her son, our son, reached for his sword.

"How dare you touch her!" He yelled and lunged at Onikage. Saysamaru was incredibly fast and his skills were impressive. He must have been taught by his mother, but his moves were very similar to mine.

They fought for awhile before Onikage had him cornered with his own sword at his throat. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now." Onikage hissed.

"No, please don't hurt him." Asami begged.

"Fine, but don't disrespect me again. Do you both understand?"

They both nodded.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Asami didn't love me, I had a son who wanted me dead because someday I would kill his mother, the woman I love. I sighed and for the first time in what seemed like centuries tears fell from my eyes. I turned from them and ran back toward the castle. What of Ayame? Is Tatsumaru part of their plan as well. I couldn't be sure, but there was a darkness tugging at my mind. I had to get to Ayame, I had to protect my sister.

I didn't take me long to reach the big red doors that led into the castle. I ran in and up to Ayame's room. I didn't bother knocking, I just ran in to see Ayame and Tatsumaru half way clothed.

"Riki!" Ayame yelled at me as she searched for her shirt. "What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Im sorry." I said as I turned around and shut the door. I waited impatiently.

"Alright its safe to come in now." Ayame yelled.

I opened the door and walked over to them. "Sorry about that, but I need to talk to you, its important."

"What is it?" Tatsumaru asked.

"Im going to ask you something and you need to tell me the truth, if I find out your lying I promise I will kill you." I said.

"Alright, what is it?" Tatsumaru said.

"Are you and Asami working with Onikage, and did you know I have a son that's here from the future?"

He wrinkled his eyebrows at me. "What, a son?"

"I'll take that as a no."

"Riki I am not working with Onikage and neither is my sister, but he has to think we are. He needs to believe we are betraying you and not him."

"Then what all do you know."

He hesitated.

"Well?"

"She made me promise not to tell you."

"Damn it I don't care, Tell me!" I yelled at him.

"I don't know much but, there's only one way to win this war and that's to kill Asami."

"What?"

"She told us that if it came down to it we had to kill her, she made us promise." Ayame said looking at Tatsumaru.

"There has to be another way." I said.

"Unfortunately there isn't. He has our mothers soul, that's why Asami is with him so she can get it from him. But she can only have it if she does as he asks." Tatsumaru explained. "Its very complicated, as you know when he brought her back she couldn't remember who she was, so he told her lies about her life with parts of the truth. She thinks she's evil and she probably always will but when she started to develop emotions and mercy, Onikage got scared and had to think of a way to keep her around. Her mothers soul was the key. If she helps him win this war she gets the soul, if she fails it goes back to the underworld."

"Great, so what in the hell are we going to do?" I asked more to myself than the others.

"We fight, and no matter what happens we keep fighting." Saysamaru's voice came from behind me.

**authors notes: heres another chapter=] i hope you enjoy it. more to come later=]**


	10. Chapter 10: Betrayed

I took in a deep breath as I heard his voice, my eyes closed slowly. I didn't want to turn around; I didn't want to face my son who only thinks of me as a killer. He was right behind me now, I could hear him breathing.

"What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to kill me." I said in a low voice.

"I'm not saying I don't still feel that way but you and your friends are the only chance I have at saving my mother."

I turned around and stared into his bright blue eyes, he had his mother's eyes. His face was so similar to mine, he was smaller built than I but he was still strong. Ayame walked over to him and put her hands on his face.

"He looks just like you Riki." She said in a quite voice, "You really have a son." She smiled at him, "My name is Ayame, Riki's little sister so to speak."

He grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her tiny body, "Auntie A! I have missed you!" She gave me a strange glance,

"Auntie A?" I mouthed to her.

Saysa set her down and looked over at Tatsumaru, "Uncle!" He hugged Tatsu and then turned to me.

"Auntie and uncle?" I asked.

"Yea, it's been a long time since I have seen them." He had a huge grin on his face that only lasted a few seconds. "So what's the plan?" his voice turned serious.

"Listen kid-"I began but he cut me off.

"I'm not a kid." He said sternly.

"I'm sorry but you are, you have no idea what this world is like. You don't know the people we have lost and the things we had to go through, in this world you are a kid." I told him.

"I know the people I have lost, my family, my friends; they were all taken from me. I am familiar with hate Rikimaru. This world isn't so different then the one I come from."

"You mean it doesn't get any better? Everything we do and have done will all be for nothing?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, unless we do something different this time around to change the future for the better." He said and then turned to me, "Look dad, I know you don't like me being here anymore then I know I have to be, but don't try to protect me and don't think for one second you can treat me like a son. You lost that right a long time ago."

"I understand, now what is our plan?" I asked every one in the room. Before anyone had a chance to answer there was a loud knock on the door, "Ayame are you in there?" Gina's voice came from behind the door. "Hide." She told Saysamaru and Tatsumaru. She walked over to the door and opened it; Gina was standing there with a terrified look on her face Aki was right behind her with a knife to her throat. Ayame went for her swords.

"Touch them and she dies." He told her, "Back into the room." He walked forward making Ayame back step.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Ayame asked him in a stern voice.

"Where is he? Where is Rikimaru?" Aki yelled.

I walked out of the shadows, "What do you want Aki?" I asked calmly.

"I want your life!" There was fear all over in his voice.

I tilted my head to the side, "My life? Why?"

"Because, with you still living its over! I will never win!" Sweat began to fall from his face.

"You will never win what? What are you talking about?" I took a few more steps closer.

"Stay back!" He yelled, "I will kill her, don't think I won't!"

"Just calm down, and tell us what you are talking about." Ayame said as she put her hands up.

"He's the only one that can kill the beauty. The ONLY one! If she dies then I am ruined!" He began to shake as tears fell from his face.

I couldn't tell if he was crying because he had a knife to his wife's throat or if it was because of something else, something dark.

"Alright Aki, just let Gina go and I will give you my life." I tried to reassure him.

"You're lying!" He yelled. He quickly brought his hand across his wife's throat. She gasped for air as blood fell from her body and pooled at her feet. She bobbed back and forth for a second before she fell into my arms. Ayame grabbed her swords and held them to Aki's throat.

"Tell me what I want to know and tell me now!" She yelled.

Aki looked over at his dying wife, her sad eyes met mine. She brought her hand up to my face, "Don't let them take my daughter, and don't ever think it's the only way. There's always another way Rikimaru." Her voice faded and her hand fell to the floor. I laid her down and leaned over Aki but before I had a chance to say anything he let out a horrible scream followed by a cry out for help.

"Help! Someone Help me! Rikimaru and Ayame have gone mad; they are trying to kill me!"

Ayame went to finish him off but I stopped her, "No, it will prove his story. Come on, Goda's castle is no longer safe for us. We have to go now."

Ayame retreated to Tatsumaru's side. I turned to Aki, "This isn't over." I whispered to him. He got up and ran out of the room. I turned back to Ayame and Tatsu. "Meet me at the tiger rock under the big cherry tree."

She nodded and they both jumped out the window. Saysamaru came out from hiding.

"What are we going to do?" he asked.

"We are going to go and get Jun, Gina and Aki's daughter."

"And then?"

"And then we are going to find your mother and kill Onikage and all of his followers."

"You are not going to like what you find Rikimaru, trust me. I know how this is going to turn out."

"You came to us so we could change the past, remember?"

"There are just some things you can't change."

I wrinkled my eye brows at him, "We will see about that, come one we have to go."

We jumped out on the window frame and climbed to the top of the castle. Jun was in the highest room on the left side of the castle.

"She doesn't know who you are, so just wait here."

He nodded.

I jumped in her window and whispered her name but there was no answer. I looked around the room and found her lying in the corner. I walked over to her, she was shaking.

"Jun, it's me Rikimaru. Your mother sent me for you, we have to go now."

She turned to face me and she was covered in blood. Her small hands were holding her stomach.

"This is the end of the road for me Riki, you have to run." She tried to yell it but her voice was so small. "Please go, now!"

"I can't leave you, I promised your mother. Who did this to you? Was it your father? Was it Onikage?"

"It was Goda's guards. Nobody is who they seem to be anymore Riki. You can't trust anyone, I herd them say it was Ayame who ordered them to kill me. Please you must be-" she coughed and blood dripped out of her mouth. She looked up at me and took in one last breath; I felt her life slipping away.

I walked back to the window and jumped out on the ledge, what was happening. Ayame would never, she would never. I thought to myself.

"Where's the girl?" Saysa asked.

"Dead, we need to go now."

I began to run down the castle, Saysa right behind me. I didn't know what was going on but nothing was making sense. It was as if everyone I loved was turning against me. Was Goda in on it to? Was Ayame really to blame for Jun's death? I honestly could not be sure, but for the first time in my life I felt alone.

**authors notes: sorry its so short and sorry it took me years but here it is, more to come soon, it wont take me so long next time!**


	11. Chapter 11: Confusion

My feet hit the ground hard as I took a final leap off the castle roof, Saysa right behind me. I didn't continue running like I wanted to, instead I just stood there starting at the ground.

Saysa jogged a few feet in front of me, stopped and turned around. "Are you coming?" He asked.

I didn't answer, to tell the truth I didn't even hear him.

"Rikimaru, are you coming?" He said a little bit louder. I looked up at him and studied his face. There stood my son, before I even got the chance to know him there he stood, a man.

"I don't know. I will not put you in harm's way and right now I am not sure if Ayame can be trusted, Tatsumaru as well."

He walked to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "Da- I mean Riki, think about it real hard. This is Ayame we are talking about, she would never do anything to hurt her family and don't you think that if it was her I would not be so happy to see her?" he explained.

"I suppose your right, but the past has a way of changing. Just like you have proved, who knows what I would be doing at this exact moment if you had never come here from the future."

"But you know Ayame, how could she be evil?"

I looked up into his soft blue eyes, there were so innocent, so young and at the same time they were wised and aged. I could tell this poor boy had been through to many years of pain for being so young. He had to grow up too fast and was robbed of his childhood. Forgetting about Ayame I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Whatever I did to make you hate me so much, I am truly sorry."

His eyes met mine as he spoke, "You killed my mother, and that is just unforgiveable."

"I don't understand, I would never so anything to hurt her, I love her."

"I know, that's why you kill her. We don't have time to go down memory lane, the reason I came to you in the first place was to see if I could change her fate. Maybe if I started changing the past she could live."

I studied his face for a moment, "Alright son, let's go." I began to run and I could hear his footsteps behind me.

It didn't take us long to get to the tiger rock and there waiting for us was Ayame and Tatsumaru.

"Where's Jun?" Ayame asked.

"She's dead. Goda's guards killed her and she said it was you who ordered them to do it." I told her.

Ayames sweet childlike voice turned cold and dark, "Little old me? Come now Riki you really think I would go around killing daughters like you? Please, I have morals, unlike you!" She hissed at me.

"Ayame how could you?" Saysa yelled.

Tatsumaru took a few steps away from her, "No, she couldn't have, I was with her the whole time."

"Why? How could you do this?" I asked her.

"Why? Do you really have to ask why? You took her from me! My baby sister, you just killed her. You took her life like it meant NOTHING to you! You took the one thing in my life that I could count on and you destroyed her! Then you just disappeared and left me, you left me Riki!" She yelled at me. "I hate you for what YOU have turned me into; this is your entire fault!"

"Then why kill innocent people? Why take this out on them? Why not just me?"

"I want you to feel the pain that I felt when you killed Kiku; I want you to suffer like I have suffered!"

"Ayame look at me." Tatsumaru said. "I did not come back just to see you lose yourself, to watch you destroy everything you love."

All of the sudden Ayame quickly grabbed my arm, "Riki!" Her voice was full of panic and terror. She let me go and her sinister laughter filled the air, "Gotcha, didn't I?" She started pacing back and forth, "Now, if you want to see Asami alive and if you want to save your son from never being born, then you will do exactly what I say, understood?"

"What makes you think you have the upper hand here?" I asked her.

She pointed behind us, "That's why."

We turned around to see an army of Goda's guards. I quickly turned back to face Ayame, "Where's Goda?" I asked sternly.

"Oh he's fine, he is unaware of all of this, oblivious bastard. You really think I could have gotten his guards to follow me if he was dead? As far as they know, you're a trader, all of you are."

"You don't know what your doing Ayame, please, stop." I pleaded.

Her eyes turned sad as she looked at me, and a small tear fell from her face. "I can't."

**authors note: sorry this one is so short and it took me awhile to get up BUT here it is...so enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12: Possessed

I stared at the ground in disbelief; I couldn't understand why Ayame was doing this. Yes I did kill Kiku, but she had forgiven me for that, I thought. Even if she hadn't she would not be teaming up with Onikage.

"Now you see Rikimaru, I have finally won." Her hate filled voice interrupted my thoughts. I looked up and stared at the face I once knew. What was she talking about, finally won? Things were getting more and more confusing by the second. "You and your beloved friends are going to die, everything you have ever known will be taken away from you and you will be alone in this world. Mei-Oh will return soon and your hell will begin."

"This isn't right, this isn't how things happened!" Saysa yelled.

Ayame turned her attention on him, "Stupid child! Do you take me for a fool? I knew you would betray me!" She walked over to him, balled her hand into a fist and hooked him across the face so hard he fell to his knees. She knelt down beside him and put her lips to his ear, you came here to change the future, and so you have." Her voice was barley a whisper, "Unfortunately you and your family will not benefit much from the changes being made. Well done, it looks like you're not as worthless as I thought you were."

Saysa hung his head low, not moving or speaking. He looked so defeated sitting there. Ayame reached for her sword, "You are no longer of use to me."

My eyes grew with rage; she was going to kill him. I grabbed Izayoi from my back and just as she was turning around, her sword ready to cut off my sons head, she stopped, just like that. It was like she was frozen in place. Saysa looked up; his sad blue eyes met her hard brown ones. He didn't say anything; he didn't even try to defend himself. He wanted to die, he felt like he had failed.

"Saysa…" Ayame's voice was so soft, "…Please, run." Her arm was shaking, like some invisible force was holding back her blade.

Saysa still didn't move, a small tear fell from his eyes and dripped on to the dry ground. He looked over to me, "I'm sorry father."

Panic shot through my body. I wasn't about to watch my son die. "Saysa….run!" I yelled to him, but he sat there motionless like a statue.

His gaze fell back on Ayame, "Nothing matters anymore, and I have failed." He awaited death.

"Riki…" Ayame's voice fluttered in my head, her mouth was not moving but I could hear her speaking to me. "…Kill me." My eyes shot up to hers as I heard the words.

"No." I thought to myself.

"You must, it's the only way to stop him."

"Onikage." I said his name aloud. Ayame looked over her shoulder and stared at me.

"What did you say?" Her voice was evil.

"It's been a long time." I said to him.

"So, you have figured it out! Ha Ha Ha, clever. It seems I have underestimated you." Onikage spoke through Ayame's body.

He had possessed her, something he had done before. I do not know why I didn't see this earlier. "Get out of her body!" I yelled at him.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. This time Rikimaru, YOU DIE!" his voice came out of Ayame's mouth. Ayame's body turned its attention on me. It began to run at me with both swords ready for a fight. I had Izayoi in my hand and braced myself; our swords collided and sent an echo throughout the sky. I pushed them off of me and we began to fight, a fight that seemed to last forever.

Finally, Ayame's swords broke and I held Izayoi to her throat. "Get out of her, NOW!" I yelled.

He began laughing at me, "You see Rikimaru, you are going to do it again. You are going to kill the innocent just to get to me. I can see it in your eyes! Murderer!"

I let out a breath and searched her hard face for an answer, "Riki…" this time it was Ayame who spoke. She had a strong soul so she could break through for a few moments. "Please, kill me."

I shook my head at her, I couldn't do it. Even though I had Onikage within my reach, I just couldn't do it.

"I will make you. You do realize that don't you? A time will come when I will make you kill an innocent soul just to get to me. It may not be today, but it will be soon." Onikage's voice faded and Ayame's body went limp, she fell into my arms.

"Ayame, can you hear me? Ayame?" I said to her.

She let out a moan and Tatsumaru came running over to us, "Is she ok?" he asked.

"I think so; she just needs a moment to get her bearings." I reassured him.

"Riki." She smiled up at me."

"I'm here Ayame."

"You didn't kill me."

"No, I didn't." We shared a laugh.

"It seems Onikage was wrong about you." She said.

I turned my gaze to the ground and sighed.

"Rikimaru, he IS wrong about you."

I smiled at her. "Come on, we have to get out of here before Goda's army gets here." I helped her to her feet and Tatsumaru embraced her. I turned around to get Saysa but he was gone.

"Saysa!" I yelled, "Where did he go?"

"Don't worry Riki, we will find him. Asami too, we are not defeated yet." Tatsumaru said.

"Then why do I feel like we are?"

"Riki's right Tatsu, you herd Onikage, Mei-Oh will return. Goda's guards are being influenced and who knows where Goda even is. We are alone, three will stand against thousands. This is one war we cannot win." Ayame said.

"I refuse to believe that! We have taken on many different enemies and the odds have always been against us! We will fight, and we will win." Tatsumaru said.

"Be reasonable! We were not fighting all of them at once! This time is different; we are going to walk into battle defeated!" Ayame yelled at him.

I shook my head and took in a deep breath, "We may be defeated and we definitely do not have the numbers, but we will go to war. We will fight for those we love and we will die for those we love." I said to them both. "Come one, we have work to do." I started walking and I heard their footsteps close behind me.

"Where are we going? We can't go back to the castle." Ayame said.

"We are going to a place that only exists in our memory, a place we all use to call home."

**Authors notes: so here is another chapter! Kind of short but it was a good spot to end. More soon **


	13. Chapter 13: Worn out places

I took in a deep breath before rounding the corner. I hadn't been home since Lady Kagami had destroyed the village and Tatsumaru- I stopped my pondering and tried to put the memory out of my mind.

The morning sunlight crept over the tall mountains and touched my face, the heat felt nice and I lingered in it for only a moment before continuing. As I rounded the jagged corner from the mountain side, I looked down at the place that was once home. It was so worn out, the flags were torn and some were lying on the ground. The creek was almost dried up but one thing remained the same, Master Sheng Si's hut was still in tacked. Yes, it had been aged and it looked abandoned and abused but it still stood.

No one said anything as we made our way down the now hidden path. We walked slowly over to the only building that stood. I stepped up onto the wooden walkway that surrounded the building and walked in.

I looked around the empty room and my eyes lay to rest on a stained spot on the floor. I sighed, walked over to it, and knelt down. The stain was blood, Master Sheng Si's blood; this was where his body laid after Tatsumaru killed him. I touched the blood stained floor with my hand and the memories came flooding back to me. My hand became a fist and I hit the floor as hard as I could. "Damn." I whispered.

Ayame walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder, "Riki, we should not have come here."

"No, it is a good thing we did. What has happened in the past is done." I stood up and turned to face them both. "All three of us have been through hell, we have lost people we care about and we had come to hate each other-" I paused and hung my head. "How the hell did we wind up like this?"

"Funny isn't it, how fate has brought us all together again." A stranger's voice floated to my ears.

I looked up and studied the surroundings behind Tatsumaru; he slowly turned around and backed into the small hut.

"Show yourself!" I yelled.

A tall dark figure approached, all three of us had our hands on our swords. "You won't need those; I am not here for a fight." The stranger said as he stepped up into the hut. He had on a black coat that reached to the floor and dark shaggy hair. He looked up at me with the sad face that he always wore and I knew who he was.

"Shigi, it's been too long." I said to him.

"Not nearly long enough."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you and I have not come alone." He waved behind him and another figure approached, she was dressed similar to Ayame, I had never seen her before. She had one long sword strapped to her back, long black hair, dark green eyes, and a beautiful face. She walked over to Shigi and put her tiny hand in his.

"Wait, I'm missing one….Come on! You have to come out!" He yelled.

A man jumped off the roof and swung himself into the hut, he looked up at me with a crooked smile. I grinned at him, "Tesshu, I do believe I remember the last thing you said to me."

"Yes, the next time we would meet one of us would die. I have not forgotten, but fortunately for you, given the circumstances, we must put the past behind us." He had laughter in his voice and was spinning one of his needles between his fingers.

"I suppose your right." I turned my attention back on Shigi, "So is it just us then?"

"Afraid so. By the way this is Tatiana, I met her about 3 years ago and I trust her with my life." We all nodded our heads at her and she did the same. "So what is your plan?" Shigi asked me.

"Well, it is pretty simple really. We will go back to the cavern where Asami first took Ayame, that's where Onikage has been hiding. Hopefully we can avoid a war with Goda's guards-"

Tesshu cut me off, "Wait a minute, you got Goda's soldiers against you too? Well that's just great, just great. Why am I here again, someone, quick, remind me!"

"You're here because if Onikage wins, then you will have no boss to give you jobs, therefore you won't have any money." Shigi reminded him.

"Right, thanks for that." He said sarcastically.

"We will rest tonight, and tomorrow we shall go to war." I told everyone. They nodded back to me as I left the small hut. I walked up a little hill and climbed up into one of the tall trees that stood there. I needed to ponder my thoughts.

The cool wind blew and sent a shiver down my spine; I could smell winter in the breeze. It was only early September, but winter was going to come early this year. I figured we would have snow on the ground in the morning.

My eyes wandered across the land and for the first time in ages I was seeing everything. I noticed the birds nesting down for the night and the deer and her fawn getting a drink of water. I could hear the wolves howling and the faint ripple of the creek. I had always taken advantage of things before, like I knew they would always be there, but in this moment it felt like I would never smell the sweetness of the cherry blossoms, or feel the warmth of the sun on my face. I felt like my short happiness that I had was leaving me, I was afraid, afraid of what might happen in the following days.

Saysa's voice tugged at my mind, _"Because you kill my mother." _Could it be true, did I really kill his mother in the past that he remembers? Why was it so hard for me to believe? After all, I killed Kiku, someone who trusted me, who cared for me, and I for her. I have killed people who were close to me before, so why would this time be any different?

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes, I tried to focus on all the good memories I had and tried to block out the bad. There was so much evil in this world, Onikage was by far the worst. I had killed him so many times in the past but he just keeps on returning. Why would this time be any different? If we win, chances are he will return in a year or so. There has got to be a way to defeat him.

I was deep in thought about defeating Onikage when I heard a bark, a familiar bark. I looked down from my perch and standing at the bottom of the tree was an old dog looking up at me. I studied his face, his bright eyes met mine and a smile stretched across my face. _"Semimaru"_ I thought to myself.

I jumped down from the tree and landed a few feet in front of him. He walked slowly over to where I was and laid down at my feet. I knelt down beside him and he looked up at me. His face was so grey and old; he had to be 14 or older. He was just a pup when we Azuma first got him, and he had served us well. I scratched his head, "It's so good to see you Semi, have you been living here all this time?" I asked him.

He nodded his head and blinked his eyes.

"I am sorry that I never came back for you. Can you ever forgive me?"

He pushed his head into my side and tipped me over on my back, I laughed and he curled up next to me. I laid there with my old friend at my side, and for a few moments it felt as if everything was as it should be. Like I would get up, walk down to my master's hut and find him, wise and old, sitting there, ready to teach me. It felt as if Ayame was down by the creek with a young Saysa, showing him how to skip rocks. It was almost like I could hear Asami's footsteps walking up the hill so she could lay with me and my old friend. For only a moment it felt like all was right in the world. I smiled at my tiny paradise, trying to linger in it for as long as I could. Only a few minutes pasted and I drifted into dream.

**authors notes: so here is yet another chapter, sorry its kind of boring but i had to get this in here somewhere! next chapter will be Asami first person, so things can make a little more sense :) enjoy! oh yes and if you have any ideas for me i am all ears!**


	14. Chapter 14: Natures Magic

**Authors notes: Wow sorry it took me AGES to update! I hope you like this chapter, and there will be more soon :)**

Morning came to fast and the red sun raised over the misty mountains, its rays danced across the valley and the dew from the grass created a shimmer when the light touched it, giving the valley a sense of mystery and beauty. My eyes opened to find Semimaru staring at me with old grey eyes; he had so many stories he could tell. He nudged me with his nose to get up, I didn't want to. I didn't want to run off to war with the fear of losing everything I have ever loved. But regardless it was something that had to be done. I sighed and stood up, ruffing Semimaru's fur on his head with my hand. I began to walk down to Master Shiunsai's hut, I called out for Semi to follow, he let out a small wine and laid back down under the tree. He had lived his life and I was sorry he would not live to see the world in better times, if there ever is such a time.

I took in a deep breath and continued down the path way to wake the others, the wind blew and the leaves on the ground danced in the air. I could have sworn they were forming around something. I didn't pay it much mind and kept walking, pondering in my thoughts.

"Rikimaru." His voice called out from behind me.

My heart skipped a few beats as I heard his voice speak my name, "master…" my voice was barley a whisper.

"Let me see you boy, let me see what you have become."

I slowly turned around, almost afraid at what I might see. Master Shiunsai stood before me, a glowing light surrounded him. "Oh my child, you have grown so." He walked over to me and laid his old hands on my shoulders. "You were always the strongest Rikimaru, without you, the others will fall."

I looked at him confused, and still a little shocked he was even there.

"Loving her has made you weak you know. You were never supposed to find something you could lose."

"I know master I-" He cut me off.

"However, I am glad you did. This is a lonely life Rikimaru, only existing to those you serve. I had developed love for my students, you, Ayame, Tatsumaru…You three were my something to lose." He studied the ground for a moment, recalling a time when he did lose one of his students. "You must not be afraid of losing the morning beauty; you must fight like she means nothing to you."

"I don't understand…."

He smiled at me and patted my cheek with his hand, "You will my son, you will."

"I don't know how we will come out of this fight alive; I don't know what to do." I asked for his guidance.

"You never stop fighting, and you never question yourself. Always remember the stories I used to tell. You were only given this life because you were strong enough to live it. Nothing can defeat you Rikimaru, this you must believe this."

I nodded at him, "I will master." And just as he was there he was gone. I blinked my eyes in hopes he would return, but there was nothing. He came to me at this time because I was losing myself; I was not simply a shadow anymore. I had turned into a person, a person with everything to lose. I took in a deep breath and ran to the hut where everyone else had made their bed.

"Up! Its time to go." I spoke loudly. "Where is Shigi?" I asked looking around the room.

"I am here Rikimaru, and I do not think we will be going much of anywhere." He said leaning against the wall.

"What do you mean?" I walked over to him.

"Just over the mountains, hundreds, maybe even thousands of men, are marching this way. All bearing the mark of Onikage."

"We won't last five minutes." Ayame spoke as she walked over to them.

Master Shiunsai voice echoed in my head and I smiled, "oh yes we will. Ayame, remember the magic Shiunsai would always talk about?"

"You mean how the trees would come to life and the mountains would play tricks on him all of the time? Those where just stories Riki."

"No, I don't think they were stories at all. Come on!" I grabbed her hand and took off running back towards the tree I had slept under.

"Semimaru!" Ayame yelled and ran over to where the old dog was sleeping. He slowly lifted up his head to greet her. She wrapped him up in her arms and buried her face in his fur, "Oh I have missed you!" She looked into his old eyes, "He must be 18 years old." She looked over to me, "How is that possible?"

I walked over to my two best friends and knelt down beside them. "You can't leave these lands can you Semimaru? If you do you will die."

He closed his eyes and nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't understand…" Ayame said.

"I saw master Shiunsai not but 10 minutes ago when I woke up. I thought it was a dream, but then he put his hand on my shoulder and I could feel him. Those stories where not stories Ayame, they were real."

The eerie wind blew and the large tree creaked, its branches started dancing and the ground rumbled beneath our feet. We jumped back and the roots sprung out of the ground. The tree started moving towards us.

"Hey Riki, do you recall if those trees in your story being friendly?" Ayame asked looking at me.

"Don't move, maybe it cant see us."

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound?"

The tree walked closer to us and bent down, I swear it was looking at us.

"Say something." Ayame whispered.

"What do you say to a tree?"

"I know your face." A woman's voice spoke and it was coming from that tree.

Neither one of us spoke, to shocked to say anything.

The tree laughed, "Oh yes, Rikimaru! You used to play in my branches as a child. I do recall you breaking some." Her voice smiled.

I let out a small laugh, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"Children will be children. Where have you been? It has been years since I saw your face."

"A lot has happened since then, let's just leave it at that."

"What troubles you my boy?" The tree asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Us trees only awaken when we are in need to protect. Haven't you noticed, the trees are getting restless."

Ayame and I looked around, the wind was not blowing but the tree tops were moving and there was a quiet grumbling coming from the forest.

"Nature is starting to wake up Riki, and the forest is not safe during this time. Soon the mountains will begin to move." We both looked at the tree in awe, "Now tell me, what is happening?"

"There is a war coming, thousands of warriors are marching this way and will be here by night fall. They are coming for us." I told her.

"What is the cause of this war?" The Tree asked.

"Onikage is in possession of Asami, and he plans to conquer the world with her."

"The morning beauty, reincarnated? By who?"

"Onikage."

The tree sighed, "Oh no."

"What is it?" Ayame asked.

"She was brought back into this world by a damned soul, by an evil soul."

"What does mean?" I asked.

"It means she will not live to see her next sunrise."

I looked at the tree confused, "You mean she is going to die today?"

"I am so sorry Rikimaru, I know how you feel about her."

"But how? How could you know?"

"It is hard to hide ones love for another. When you touched me last night I could feel her warm presences."

"How do you know she is going to die, and how do you know it will be today?" Ayame asked.

"When a soul as pure as Asami's is brought back by the devil, it has no chance of survival. In some way or another she will die. Today will be the start of the war; therefore it will be her last."

"Riki, I'm sorry." Ayame tried to comfort me.

I ignored her and walked closer to the tree, "Will you help us fight?"

"Yes."


End file.
